A mounting structure in the related art used to mount a component-member supporting body to a mounting wall is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1. More specifically, a construction of a component-member supporting body provided with a pin structure is described. The pin structure has a locking element protruding in an L-shape at a distal end. That is to say, the pin structure has so-called a cantilever spring construction.
According to the component-member supporting body as above, when the pin structure is put into a pass-through opening provided to the mounting wall, the pin structure undergoes deflection by sliding along an edge portion of the pass-through opening and the locking element passes through the pass-through opening due to tensile stress applied to the locking element. Consequently, the component-member supporting body is temporarily fixed to the mounting wall. The component-member supporting body set in a temporarily-fixed state is fixed to the mounting wall via a fixing member, such as screws.